User talk:MugaSofer
Image Credits You're welcome. It just really pisses me off when people don't credit the artists for their hard work. To be honest, I think we should have proof of permission from the artists first, but it's too late for that. By the way, make sure you check the gallery before uploading images, just so you can check for duplicates. Ineni (talk) 22:33, February 8, 2016 (UTC) need help? I LOVE worm and even though i have not finished a solid read through yet I am already editing the wiki. I am reaching out to you to coordinate some future edits for the wiki. Obviously Worm has a major web following and has a lot of stuff written about it by the author there fore i thought it best to coordinate. For example the case 53 could be reformatted to into a columns of bullet points because as work progresses on the wiki we will be seeing a lot of characters on the page. Future suggestions would be staggering the categories for an example having the couldn't master category with subdivisions for case 53's (monstrous or not tattooed especially), direct Cauldron employees/leadership structure, and cape customers like the Alexandria and battery and others who purchased them. let me know if you want to work together; please reply on my talk page --FossilLord 18:40, May 27, 2016 (UTC) Here is some sources that can be used I am trying to finish work before editing as per your suggestions. Not easy when doing work and school.--FossilLord 22:53, June 3, 2016 (UTC) https://forums.spacebattles.com/threads/worm-feats-and-source-thread.335340/page-9#post-18061663 justwormthings.tumblr.com Also should this be used? Can not speak for it's accuracy.--FossilLord 20:43, June 4, 2016 (UTC) http://timeglider.com/t/f1a836311fa00bb3 Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community’'s look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 02:31, May 28, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Wednesdays Hey! Are you going to be the one directing Wiki Wednesdays? Maroon sweater (talk) 22:53, June 1, 2016 (UTC) secondary projects Can we shift characters names to their original names versus the superhero names? The wiki still allows redirection but this way the pages are more personal. So Bitch, or Hellhound would would go to Rachel Lindt's page. I am basing this off of Taylor Hebert's page going with her name in stead of Skitter, Weaver, or Khepri. Also should there be guide lines on what is revealed in articles at relevant points? I will points to the "bitch" page where i do not name coil as the undersiders benefactor as it was not relevant to bitches character at that time. later in the article as i work on it i might mention coil such as after the galla flight but I might focus on Rachels relationship with Taylor instead. This would be to keep spoilers to a minimum throughout the wiki. I myself was fine with spoilers but given your aims as administrator policy i am trying to be accommodating. sorry for the long post doing lot of stuff, reply on talk page as usual. --FossilLord 21:09, June 19, 2016 (UTC) May I suggest we create a new page for Edens perfect earth? Wildbow has actually provided some WoG on it and would be enough for its own page. It could also serve as some discussion of the entities abilities, and their ultimate objectives for the earth which would be useful to restate as often as possible. Further we can clarify that all 'futures' are effectively simulations based around special thinker abilities and hypersenory abilites to chrinch and predict the data senses can gather. Hope that last bit was clear. You likly know I am a Admin over on tremors wiki at this point. Any advice on who to go to to get help revamping the site? There is a lot of media headed down the pipeline soon and I need to learn how to code fast. P.S. No need to be polite about the Tremors movies, they are send ups to B movies at best. But in their defense, like worm they try to have some sort of scientific justification and encourage the use of your brain to problem-solve. Please reply on talk page.--FossilLord 05:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Name suggestions (The Perfect World, Eden's World) or it can all be folded into a page about prescience, covering it as "Future Modeling" then viewing an actual existing future/universe. Name is up to you ultimately.--FossilLord 14:28, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Putting everything in a sandbox welcome to help me on it later, you will have say on where it goes later. If you want to go the this route it will include sections on all possible worlds. That means this is going to be a rather long artical, as I would want to include the implications of predicting worlds, what predicting the future actually is in worm, and the Simurgh and Dinah's and others predictions.--FossilLord 15:44, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Rewrite: Do you have anything else to add to the page, it will be needing a lot of work but I would like it done before the end of weekend. On other business if the wiki is appropriating material from the Worm Chapter Synopsis Project. I think they should be thanked within the wiki itself. I do not think we need to completely copy their product as it does need more work and various tweaks, it does offer a very good scaffold deserving of praise.--FossilLord 21:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Wiki Wedensday suggestion Can I make a suggestion for the next Wiki Wedensday? The battles catagory needs cleaning up, e.g. the Slaughterhouse 9000 battle should probably be split into several pages, and the battles themselves need to be described better. Also, hi, I'm Jo. Nice to meet you. You're doing a great job with the wiki :).WhyJoKing (talk) 04:14, June 26, 2016 (UTC) You alive? I hate to be crass but even if Brexit is making things interesting over there in the real world, here in the digital world I still need help building a monument to something that has never been physically printed. Also check out one piece wiki, see how they divide up the character pages into separate topics to cut down on size? Do you think the wiki can do something similar with the Undersiders and other major characters? Reply on talk page with as much fury as you want--FossilLord 22:49, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for getting back to me! To elaborate on the one piece ravings, if you check any character pages for the Straw Hat Pirates you get the character tags that devised up the history and slimier, the sub-pages you mentioned. A large amount of information is available on Taylor and many of the Undersiders. I could write an essay on Grue's personality for example. Dividing them into manageable pages or even making spoiler and non spoiler versions of pages (maybe in a year or so). All for now agree with sister sites idea. Need to know where you want the Future vision/edens perfect world page(i.e. in what categories).--FossilLord 04:24, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Going into a meeting soon, editing to calm nerves, could you check on tecton's page and upload the image i left a link to?(I hid it <>) i can not do so from my computer and the image is of lesser quality but more accurate. sorry for being so demanding.--FossilLord 19:05, July 6, 2016 (UTC) New Policy Could you make a Forum post that explicitly says more accurate pictures will being precedent over less accurate ones? I admit this is selfish request on my part, Cape Wives(Worm fans) are precious in a small proponent community and artistic ones doubly so, best not to offend them. I am fine with you saying I asked for the new policy, I am willing to even write the post but you are the administrator and you actually make policy as far as I know. P.S. Rather not clutter your talk page any more this wiki has a forum right?--FossilLord 20:45, July 7, 2016 (UTC) Sorry about that I was trying to make the forum post myself but after writing it I kept on getting sent to Undefined. Your post was much longer and much nicer then my failed attempts, thank you and will not happen again.--FossilLord 22:39, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Gassconade? I do not want to add to your workload here I barely have time to do work on the wiki myself. I just can not find any information on this character for actual sources, and the reference to another asylum is going to play into a new page(the para-human asylum) I am sandboxing.--FossilLord 01:00, July 14, 2016 (UTC) found new cannon source Just a heads up, I am going to make changes to the wiki based on what I find on the Playtest Capes page, as far as I can tell it is largely cannon. May want to add it to a weaver dice page or the resources tab.EDIT:as always reply on my talk page.--FossilLord 22:31, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Format Question Do we have a template for a spoiler box that would remain closed until it is opened? a reverse of what happens in the examples section of the Case 53 page. Let me know what you think, and if this is a good idea.--FossilLord (talk) 23:43, July 24, 2016 (UTC) We should still make the effort like what you are doing divvying up the various entity pages, the scion page can focus on the impact the golden man has had n the world. While the Zion page focuses on his actual personality, history, and actions over the four days now called the golden morning. Also given the large amount of info in worm i would like to restate the idea of making sections out of the character pages like what is done with on the one piece wiki. how are the wiki wendsdays going?--FossilLord (talk) 03:32, July 26, 2016 (UTC) chapter list stuff If you have time could you fix the Colony page? It seems to be the only one with missing pages on the wiki--FossilLord (talk) 20:44, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Well I finally went and checked and it looks like there are a lot of chapter pages that are just untouched. Do you want to pick a day this week and we can fill in all the missing pages? We can divide up the chapters if you want to do Ests a specific set.--FossilLord (talk) 13:49, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Also separating up the manton and siberian page for dded mystery.--FossilLord (talk) 22:01, August 4, 2016 (UTC) two requests overlap First, Can you do something about the Anchorage Characters that have their own pages on the wiki? combination and re-directions from the PRT quest page would be helpful. Secondly can you start another complaints thread on reddit about what people do not like about the wiki? I got the idea of splitting up the Siberian page form a previous one that you did. sorry i thought i posted this earlier, reply on my page. and yes i know i am behind on the chapter pages.--FossilLord (talk) 20:21, August 9, 2016 (UTC) Chat We need to arrange a chat or something to hammer out some policy, are you available for the wiki chat or similar?--FossilLord (talk) 16:39, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello? can you get on the private chat?--FossilLord (talk) 18:15, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Can we set up another private chat, now that we are on a bit more of an equal footing? It is for a discussion of things like policy and the names of pages. Please offer what time would work for you based on where you are and then time zone for the East Coast of United States so that I know what that time would look like on my end. For example the time is now 1:22(me) and 6:22(you), at least I am guessing.--FossilLord (talk) 17:24, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Should be around 8-9 on your end, I am mostly thinking about taking info for non-canon sources for example the Drafts and the missing interlude. Further I am trying to undo some of your name changes. I am going to try and post some rules on the blog about how one names pages. Look at the anchorage Charecters listed by their super names in the anchorage character list only to have separate charecter pages under their real names. Should we be renaming those pages. I will be rewriting all the chapters to add material but it will be a slow process and would like to get the details out of the way before I start really working.--FossilLord (talk) 15:02, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Three things, I said "trying" because I am considering how to word the policy that would make it internally consistent with the wiki whatever we decide to do there is going to be alot of editing for internal consistency in the wiki. Second considering what you did here and here could you add that weird bladed horse thing on reddit to the wiki? We may also need to create a page for artistic inspirations and similar. Finally your opinion on whether or not I should make a reddit account.--FossilLord (talk) 02:06, August 29, 2016 (UTC) New Arrival Hello, MugaSofer. I'm just interested in helping out on the wiki. I got a bit annoyed by hearing people complain about the wiki when they weren't willing to put the work in to improve it. I thought it was pretty good as it was but I'm willing to help anywhere you need it.ZFighter18 (talk) 14:53, September 5, 2016 (UTC)ZFighter18 Opinion Let's see if I can be a bit more coherent this time. Can you decide on the fan art to use for Gallant's page image? I have decided to wash my hands of a decision that has taken up to much of my time and am letting my superior (still you) decide. Let me explain my thought process. Gallant's costume had sparse canon descriptions but this one fits the knightly theme, while the other one meshes well with the idea he was masquerading as a tinker(remember that kid win made the armor for him). Considerations for the tumblr piece was that the tumblr author could get enthused that his art is on the wiki and therefore attempt to create more artwork(like papelandnine) for some of the more obscure characters in cannon. Anyway reply on the talk page wit your decision, I would also like your opinion on where the wiki is completion wise.--FossilLord (talk) 04:15, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Yes that sounds like a good idea. I am not a good wiki programmer though so you would have to help walk me through it. Would this be similar to the wiki Wednesday you do?--FossilLord (talk) 10:08, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Sounds doable when you're done researching let me know what I need to do on my end.--FossilLord (talk) 14:37, September 25, 2016 (UTC) Proposal for naming policy: Characters I tried to submit this before, but it didn't show up on your talk page, which might be because I didn't provide a subject title. Resubmitting now. I tried to formalize unofficial policy where I could, while making sure characters received their most recognizable names. Personally, I would flip rule 2 around: adding 'The' in front of a name plays a part into their character as being inhuman: The Siberian is almost a title, Siberian more of a nickname. 1: The title of an article about a cape should be the first cape-name used after their appearance: *Imp, not Aisha. *Regent, not Hijack. *Flechette, not Foil. 2: If a name features the word 'The' it should not be included in the article title: *Siberian, not The Siberian. 3: The title of an article about a non-cape, or a cape without a cape-name should be the combination of their first and last name (if known): *Alan Barnes, not Alan. *Annette Hebert, not Annette Rose Hebert. *Nicholas Vasil. *Charlotte. 4. The title of an article about a unnamed character should be the name from the character tags: *Ignis Fatuus. 5. Characters part of series should have their number in the series added to title in roman numerals: *Butcher XIV. *Unicorn III. 6. Characters with identical names should have a marker within parentheses to distinguish them. Please use the first difference available: name; organization; general location. *March (Gold Coin), March (New York). *Leister (Protectorate), Leister (Wards). RainDance299 (talk) 10:42, October 2, 2016 (UTC) New poll? Why don't you make a new poll asking what group of charecters readers want to see being flashed out announced this wiki Wendsday. You can announce it on Reddit to draw attention though that may complicate the triage process for improving the wiki if it alerts the WilburBold(probably knows anyway but hey professionalism). Please get back to me with your thoughts I do not like seeing page space on the wiki going to waste.--FossilLord (talk) 06:15, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey drop by the IRC for a chat when you can.--FossilLord (talk) 19:36, October 16, 2016 (UTC) So you are on top of everything? /nfVz928h/ put in a irc pastebin address to read.--FossilLord (talk) 01:48, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Yes will get back to you.--FossilLord (talk) 13:50, October 18, 2016 (UTC) Also just like we call "tongue-tie" edict because that was the name she appeared in the narrative as, or at least was referenced as. Unicorn IV should be called Monokeros for the same reason. Fleece, a charecter Wildbow used could serve a similar purpose.--FossilLord (talk) 13:58, October 18, 2016 (UTC) My opinion is to leave power classifications as raindance made them. They put in a lot of work and i think it fits into a more intuitive direction we should be taking the site. On another note drop me a line and i will share with you the complaints i have been collecting on the IRC, need your help on some of them.--FossilLord (talk) 17:14, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Power classifications Since you reverted a lot of the work I did, might I ask for some clarification on your rationale? Is there anything about the page you find particularly displeasing? RainDance299 (talk) 17:32, October 27, 2016 (UTC) availability Let me know the times you are available on IRC chat. Need to fill you in some.--FossilLord (talk) 13:29, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Thoughts on changing character pages? Hey there! I've just finished reading Worm, and I have a proposed change for the character pages. Right now, the character's background bleeds into what they do/what happens to them during the story. I think it would be helpful to create two separate sections - one for "background" and one for "plot" - for clarity's sake. On top of that, I think it would be good to have the information under "plot" to be structured around the arcs. Right now, the way plot information is presented is not uniform, and I think this could be alleviated if it was structured better. Just some thoughts! I'd love to help improve this wiki in my free time, and I think with some community effort, we could really make it happen! — richaslions (talk) 22:08, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Fixing Typos? Hey, this is the same guy that fixed those typos on the Regent page, I just did the same for the Undersiders page as well, to the best of my ability. I'm reading through for my first time at the moment, and I'm on 10.6. If you could direct me towards pages with little to no spoilers beyond Arc 10, and that may have issues with typos, that would be greatly appreciated. I'm that weird guy that generally does minor corrections on wikipedia articles, generally trying to either update or restore them, so I figured I might as well help out here as well. Clockworkthinktank (talk) 18:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Images First of all happy birthday. Secondly do you think you are adding to many images that are from fan sources? especially images that are comedic and not meant for to be accurate representations? my little poney versions may be going a bit overboard. Recognize that this is a minor quibble but there is a large volume of work out there we are going to have to source, most of which you admittedly have done already. Get back to me when you have the time, you always make quality edits here.--FossilLord (talk) 16:27, January 19, 2017 (UTC) identity segmentation Given the evidence on reddit here and the shift in focus on his tinkerings i am going to segment alan gramme from mannequin. Instead I will have the villain page say "the deranged serial killer mannequin is all that is left of the benevolent tinker Sphere" or something because the current doc is a mess.--FossilLord (talk) 03:32, January 25, 2017 (UTC) the Boarworks wiki I am still negotiating with the official wiki but i want to cover the other Wikias like Pact and Twig a bit more so their transferred over to the official wiki. could you somehow transfer what code we have here over to these wikis? i am terribel at coding myself and i have gotten used to the system here. Sorry for asking so much but again i am terrible at this sort of thing.--FossilLord (talk) 18:33, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Sorry to foist the image duties off on you but I am occupied all this week. Not the most story accurate but they are preety good. hope 2017 is treating you well.--FossilLord (talk) 09:22, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Places and Locations I think that the existence of the categories "Places" and "Locations" is redundant - one of them needs to be deleted. Given that the templates are called "location", "Places" are not needed. What do you think about this? Can you explain how to replace in the templates "Places" on "Locations"?Linig (talk) 06:22, July 24, 2017 (UTC)